


Home

by RavenLilyRose



Series: 3 Sentence Ficathon 2021 [20]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:47:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29378724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenLilyRose/pseuds/RavenLilyRose
Summary: Prompt: Harry Potter, Harry/Hermione,Just know you're not alone/'Cause I'm going to make this place your home
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Harry Potter
Series: 3 Sentence Ficathon 2021 [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2150250
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HarmonyLover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarmonyLover/gifts).



> https://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/168256.html?thread=9879360#cmt9879360

Harry had never had a home before—Hermione knew this and she hated it and it was her next project.

They bought a house (but it was just a building) and filled it with their stuff (but that was just stuff) and bought more stuff (still just stuff) and they made it their place, their base of operations, somewhere they were safe (but it still wasn't a home).

They had their friends over week after week (and there were memories in every room) and they had quiet evenings in (and a sense of peace was infused in the walls) and they cooked together in the kitchen (and the shiny pots got spots but also happy reminders) and they cried through flashbacks together (and comfort became part of the very air) and slowly but surely she—no, _they_ —had succeeded and made the house their home.


End file.
